Jedi Skywalker: First Name's Shmi
by Master Solo
Summary: What if the Jedi found Shmi as a Forcesensitive little girl? A bit of a weird fic. Updated 123
1. Part 1: The Landing

The doctor examined data in front of her. The wrecked ship was charred beyond recognition due most likely to bad piloting. The woman could not believe her senses. Everybody aboard the ship was practically cremated, yet the baby that she rescued bore no mark of any injuries or burns.  
  
One particular phrase of the report caught the medic's eye. The midi-chlorian count was off the scales! _Sithspit! I'd better contact the Jedi. _  
  
The woman lost no time in matching a personal profile to the baby's DNA.  
_Shmi Skywalker  
Midi-chlorian count: 30,000  
Age: 2 months  
Planet of birth: Tatooine  
Address..._ She printed a copy of the profile for herself and then sent the information to the Jedi Council in the form of a hololetter. The woman looked down at the baby in her arms. The poor, sweet little girl would soon have to leave her, as much as she adored the baby. It was not everyday that a Force-sensitive little girl with the kind of soft, light brown hair that everyone envied landed in the isolated colony.

_Now just what do human babies need? And how did this ship get here from that desert planet on the Outer Rim? _The Bothan doctor wondered. Dr. Arken Or'lay tried to fumble her memories for instructions on taking care of human babies, but all she could recall were a few instructions on taking care of baby Bothans. The Jedi would send someone to pick up this baby, but in the meantime, she was to take care of little Shmi.  
  
On Tatooine...  
Darth Diabla clenched her fists. Her apprentice-daughter, Aden Skywalker aka Darth Yasha, had not only abandoned the Sith but gotten herself a good-for-nothing husband that crashed a valuable ship and put her force-sensitive granddaughter within the reach of the Jedi.  
  
She now had to search for a new apprentice AND somehow get her granddaughter so that the Sith traditions would stay in the Skywalker bloodline.  
  
Drawing upon the Force, the woman searched out for teenage, untrained Force-sensitives. The Sith master smiled. She could sense waves of anger and despair coming all the way from the capital planet of Coruscant. If someone could emanate anger so strong that it could reach Tatooine all the way from the core world, then there was a better-than-perfect Sith Apprentice waiting for the right master. All she had to do now was get to the Sith-to-be and have him take Shmi as his apprentice in a few decades.  
  
The Sith smiled. _Just you wait, my apprentice. You shall be trained in the ways of the Sith. Now, I must come for you and hire someone to get my granddaughter where Skywalkers belong._

The Sith woman tied back her dark hair in a bun and donned the traditional, midnight-black cloak of the Sith. She glanced at the speeder at the entrance of her lair, but decided against using it. A Force-enhanced run would take her to Mos Espa in ten standard minutes and she would not have to worry about finding a slot for her landspeeder.

Once she arrived in the bustling city, the woman began searching for landmarks that would suggest her exact location within the famed Podracing city. The woman would have to go strait if she did not want to miss the annual podrace and the positions of the two suns told the Sith that she had no more than three standard hours.

But the Sith had to make a stop at the cantina first. Thanks to that incompetent Dunerider boy and her treacherous daughter, her ship was nowhere near Tatooine, if the thing still even existed. The Sith, knowing the Mos Espa cantina inside and out, found herself amidst the pilots and ships within seconds.

The Sith shut out her senses and allowed the oneness with her surroundings to overtake her. From the Force-generated standpoint, the Sith could see almost every structural detail and defect of each ship. The woman then shifted her attention to the pilots.


	2. Part 2: Grandma's Gambling Problem

Part 2: Grandma's Gambling Problem

"How much is a trip to Coruscant?" The Sith asked the person she believed to own the fastest ship.

"That would be twelve thousand credits, Lady…." The pilot leaned forward and flashed a charming smile.

"Mercure Skywalker. You are staying for the Podrace, aren't you…?" The dark-haired Sith asked the Twi'lek before her.

"Janier. Janier Rar. Well, I'm staying if you're watching that race, Lady Skywalker." The Twi'lek pilot replied.

"Mind if I pay you half after the race and another half when we get to Coruscant?" Mercure asked.

"Sure thing, fair Lady Skywalker."

As the middle-aged Sith followed the bustling crowd and climbed to the top of the stands for the race, she reached out with the Force once again to scan the podracers. When she reached the top, she heard a shout.

"Hey, lady, who do you think will win this race?" Mercure Skywalker heard a voice beside her.

"The red one in the center."

"What, are you crazy? He came in last for five years!" The man shouted at the Sith Lady.

"I bet fifty thousand credits that he will be first this time." Mercure Skywalker replied in her icy tone.

"Prepare to pay, woman." The man beside Mercure gave her a boastful look

"My name is not woman. I am Diabla and I will win this bet." The dark-haired Sith smiled slightly as she began to slip into the Force.

"Well, if you're serious about the bet, then so am I." The man flashed a portion of his wealth to the Sith.

As one racer passed the Sith's prized red, a piece of debris hit its engines and the red podracer was ahead once more. Another racer passed the red one, but several of its bolts came loose and the racer crashed soon after. When Siths gambled, they always won, and Darth Diabla was going to continue the winning streak with the help of her powers.

The whole audience, except for Mercure Skywalker, looked incredulous as the crimson painted podracer crossed the finish line.

"Bantha fodder! Why you were right, Diabla. Fifty thousand, as I promised." The man handed a suitcase to Mercure. The Sith smiled. Her ticket to her apprentice on Coruscant and the money for her new ship were in her hand.

"My family has a talent for gambling." The dark-haired Mercure headed back for the Twi'lek she was about to pay. Mercure went over her plan in her head. First was the ride to Coruscant. There, she would locate her possible apprentice and then she would hire someone to retrieve her granddaughter from the clutches of the Jedi.


	3. Part 3

Note: I am going to play around with and change some of the ages in this fic, but I assure you none of them will vary by more than ten years. In case any of you are wondering, Janier is not related to Alema; I just drew the name out of a box. If you know a Latin language or an Asian language, feel free to play dictionary with some of the names.

Part 3

The thirteen-year-old boy stared ahead into the vast spaceport of Coruscant and his grip on his belongings tightened in anger. He and his mother had worked for years to land him on Coruscant, only to have some pint-sized, green troll send him back to the spaceport.

Flashback

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to suffering, and suffering leads to the dark side. Too much fear and anger I sense." The troll leaned upon a short, thick walking stick.

"Uhhh…" The confused boy allowed his jaw to drop, but no words came out. Just what did this riddle-speaking, old man mean?

"In other words, we can't train you." Another person in the circle spoke. Somehow, those Jedi creeps could read his mind.

End of flashback

The boy blinked the memory away and glanced around the colossal spaceport of the city-planet. His eyes stopped on a human woman and a bluish-green Twi'lek man. The pair appeared to be two average people, but his feelings said the opposite.

The dark-haired human headed in the boy's direction and the Twi'lek soon followed suit.

"Janier Rar, are you really a bounty hunter?" The woman asked.

"Yes, fair Lady Skywalker, I am. May I be of further service to you?" The Twi'lek smiled.

"Well, this is for the ride." The dark-haired woman handed something to the Twi'lek. She then took out a holo-image and continued, "If you want, you can bring me this kid."

"For how much, lady?" The Twi'lek quickened his pace and caught up to the Sith.

"We can discuss the price when you hand her to me. Make sure Shmi doesn't get a single scratch on her."

"May I keep this holo-image?" The Twi'lek smiled slightly as he strutted beside the Sith, who nodded and handed the image to the lean Twi'lek.

"Then we shall meet again when I have her." The Twi'lek bowed slightly and disappeared into the diverse crowd.

Suddenly, the boy's surroundings began to feel like ice.

"Halen Palpatine, I have been searching for you." With mere words, the woman whom the Twi'lek addressed as Lady Skywalker sent gusts of bone-chilling wind at the rejected Force-sensitive. iHow did this shadow person know my name? /i The boy wondered as he stood shaking. iThis must be freak-me-out day on Coruscant./i

"I see. You have much to learn about the Force, child, but your anger will speed up the process, once I teach you how to wield it properly." The woman said in a somewhat arrogant tone.

Mercure Skywalker could not believe her luck. The chance of her coming face-to-face with an obvious Sith treasure was minimal, yet she found the perfect student standing before her the minute she landed on the planet. iSo much unlike that traitor Aden. Oh well, this boy won't be my son the way she was my daughter./i The Sith thought.

Flashback

A young Sith was watching political debates on the overcrowded streets of Coruscant when a woman tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but can you watch my baby while I'm in the refresher?" The dark-haired Mercure nodded and accepted the child.

Time revealed the deception in the mother's words and Mercure, during her wait, had uncovered the Force-potential of the child. She thought. iWell well, I guess the Force is with me. We Siths don't get powerful babies delivered right into our hands everyday./i

End of flashback

iAnd an untrained kid who's already touched the dark side is much better than any baby. Ah, the good old days before the I was exiled from the Republic./i The Sith thought. The boy before her was almost perfect Sith material. If his face was a piece of artwork, the livid eyes would have been the center of interest and the fiery bangs would have served to lead the observer to that center. It was a shame that in order to be a successful Sith, the appearance would have to be tamed at times.

"You're weird." The boy almost muttered to the Sith.

"You won't be saying that once you know the full power of the Force." Mercure replied. Before the boy could walk away, she continued. "I know the weakling Jedi did not wish to show you your true powers, but I do."

"Hah! Yeah ri… Whoa!" The boy stopped in mid-sentence when he found himself floating several centimeters above the ground.

"Halen Palpatine, you have the potential to achieve things a million times as great as that small feat I have demonstrated. Accept me as your mentor, and I will help you become great. I will help you bring down the accursed Jedi who follow a tainted version of the way of the unifying Force." Mercure spoke rapidly, not stopping for a second to allow for protest.

"Sure. Why not? I got nothing to lose." The boy almost smiled. "Should I start calling you shifu?"

"In modern Basic the word is master. Remember, no one saw what just happened except for you and me. I mind-tricked them."

"Teach me, my master."


	4. Part 4

Part 4:

Janier Rar could hardly believe his eyes as he saw two robed figures hold up a picture of the girl his client asked him to retrieve.

"Who is she?"

"This cute little baby is Shmi Skywalker." Replied the colossal being who led the other person. From the general shape of the figure and the slight accent in the words, the Twi'lek was sure that the robes hid a Barabel who was raised on Coruscant.

"Master, what does this girl have to do with our mission?"

"We're picking up a new trainee on our way back. The Bothan colony she crashed on isn't too far off our path. Heard she was born on Tatooine."

Rar, using his inborn, Twi'lek grace, slipped back to his assigned section of the spaceport unnoticed. The bluish green Twi'lek could not be sure if the baby those robed people were picking up was a look-alike, but he had to at least pay a visit to Bothawui.

_Okay, I am following this madman because I can learn from her! Just how insane does this get?_ Palpatine wondered as he trotted after the Skywalker woman through the underlevels of Coruscant.

"This would all be right underneath the capital of a Sith Empire if it weren't for those blasted Jedi. They arrested Senator Diabla and sent her to Kessel before she had the chance. Locked all of her accounts; about fifty million credits and talked her army into living like civilians. Gonna try to get into one of them." The Sith Lady sighed as she used the Force to crumble a wall. "Sly old Diabla had a few tricks up her sleeves and she paid the pilot to drop the whole bunch on Tatooine."

"Who is this Diabla?"

"That, my apprentice, is the name the previous Sith lord used for a girl that he trained." The Sith Lady proudly announced. Palpatine's eyes widened in shock when he realized the true identity of the girl to whom Lady Skywalker had referred. This woman's psychosis was worse than he had originally thought.

"Just as I thought. The vault's right behind this wall."

"But this is illegal!" The boy protested. He should have returned to his home village on Naboo when he had the chance.

"Just who wants to follow rules set by a government run by Jedi? Certainly not you, I hope."

"But the Jedi are protectors of the peace!"

"Child, did it ever occur to you that there is no peace? Peace is weak and war is in everybody's blood. In some species it is stronger than in others, but we all have it. I see a great warrior in you, but you must let him dominate. Just think how wealthy and powerful you can be when you conquer and rule planets. You can be a great senator, or, if you do not fail the way Diabla did, you might become a Sith Supreme Chancellor. But for now, just close your eyes and watch me." 

"But I can't watch anything with my eyes closed!" _Now I really wish I knew this planet. She needs to check in to a mental hospital soon. Oh well, if I'm ever getting home I'll take her to the nearest psych ward first thing._ The boy thought.

"Search your feelings. You know I'm not lying, young Palpatine." Replied hooded Sith.

The adolescent, much to his surprise, complied and saw a blurred version of his current location. He could see the wall that Lady Skywalker was attempting to collapse and, somehow, he could even see through things. As Halen Palpatine began to expand his scope, he began to hear things that his ears could not discern. _This is crazy! Am I telepathic?_

_Much more. The Force can provide much more than mere telepathy. I know what you think of me and you leave whenever you want._

"No, I'm staying. You have so much to teach me." Palpatine admitted after minutes of consideration. The woman was a criminal with mental issues, but she seemed to know more about him than he did. If he returned to his poverty-stricken village, he would be disappointing his mother with a broken vow, and he would not cause for his mother to suffer more than what she already lived through.

_Now, concentrate on me and repeat after me_ The boy frowned. He was sure he had heard the megalomaniac, but his ears received nothing.

_I'm between you and the wall. Pull yourself in before any Jedi catch us._

Palpatine limited his scope to his immediate surroundings, but he could not feel the Sith Lady the way he had touched some of the ignorant bystanders.

"Looking for your brother! Hah! That's the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard!" Scoffed one of the Bothan officials.

"It's not like he's my biological brother or anything like that! Mom took him in forty years ago and the kids she raised are all my siblings! He wants me to drop by his new home but some of his signals got scrambled." The green faced Janier Rar backed up his excuse to read through the records of the Bothan colonies. The man was glad that a helmet concealed his shocked expression.

"A mixed family, beautiful. Search away, just don't take too long, son." The official, convinced of the falsified story, handed Rar a datapad. The harsh beginning on Ryloth, along with years of hunting and smuggling must have molded Janier Rar into a seasoned liar and actor.

The Twi'lek skimmed through the information with lightning speed, for the prospect of competing with a reptilian who was twice his size for a baby seemed uninviting to a man who survived on speed and cunning. _If those two people from the spaceport were the mythical, god-like Jedi…_ The green skinned man shook the thought off. Bounty hunters should care only about their assignments and never the odds of success. 

End of Part 4


	5. Part 5: And so Her Ride Arrives

The plot bunny's not giving me a lot of details, so sorry for the short post. I guess I still gotta get out of that ByTS mindset and reading Lyric's World right after a Jedi Quest book doesn't help a lot (a typo threw me off). Grr somehow I lost one of my contacts while watching American Idol. Thinking about getting red ones that'll stand out against carpets, sofas, and floor tiles. Not to mention conics and stoichiometry are competing for my hate (and I normally like both Alg and Chem).

Part 5: And So Her Ride Is Arrives

The Bothan gave a long, relieved whistle as little Shmi slumbered for the first time in hours. This child was adorable, but the weary Bothan medic was more than eager to transfer the human girl to whoever ran the Jedi nursery. Caring for altricial humans proved to be both difficult and time consuming. iAs if there's a difference./i Or'lay thought. iJust how long does it take for a Jedi to come and pick her up?/i

The Bothan medic's furred jaw dropped in a lazy yawn as she examined her tousled appearance. Perhaps, with the Jedi child asleep and no patients visiting the clinic at the hour, it was time for the young medic to rest.

As eyelids drooped, the buzzer alerted the Bothan of a visitor. iAt this time?/i She nearly grumbled. The doors slid open with a hiss to reveal a tall Twi'lek with a slender build. Covering his green skin was a variety of mismatching armor and tool belts, which led Or'lay to judge the stranger to be a mercenary, if not a bounty hunter. Her suspicions were confirmed when metallic glitters caught her eyes. Some of the leather that covered whatever blaster-proof material that was on his body housed an amalgamate of blades and pistols.

"Sir, may I help you?" The furred woman forced herself to remain steady and composed despite her impulse to flee.

"The Jedi sent me here to take a girl named Skywalker to their temple on Coruscant."


	6. Part 6: And Off to Yavin They Go

Had 3 MSWord documents on at the same time, so I hope this is not mixed with anything else that I wrote. Last time anyone will see Shmi as a baby. Just be warned that I don't know when the next update will be, since I have yet to decide how old Shmi is going to be in the next post.

Part 6: The End of the Beginning

"Hah! I knew they'd abandon this bank!" Mercure Skywalker exclaimed in triumph as the wall before her crumbled and the vault opened without much effort.

"This is a bank?" The red-headed Palpatine staggered backwards in surprise. "I thought banks store credits!"

Palpatine had expected to see credits, but he found himself standing before an ancient but somewhat majestic ship. The ship was flat on its ventral side and the V-shaped viewport gave it the appearance of a bird's beak.

"Most do, but not this one. This is one of the ancient banks that store everything you can imagine." The Sith Lady grinned as she pried open a hatch on one of the ships that the Republic had confiscated from her. "Ah, good, just as I left it."

iAnd I thought she was scary when she was all creepy and weird. I wonder if she's ever been normal./i Palpatine thought as he followed the Sith Lady to the cockpit and chose a seat behind Lady Skywalker.

"A proper Sith should always be a source of fear. Secure your crash webbing and watch me through the Force." The woman seemed to sense the boy's thoughts once again.

Halen Palpatine repressed a sigh as he obeyed the Sith Lady. If her piloting was anywhere near as insane as her personality, the crash webbing would probably save his life. Palpatine's eyes widened as he watched the Sith reduce the walls around the ship to flying debris. He shuddered as he tried to ignore the speeders that were unfortunate enough to slam into oversized chunks of building material.

"Stanging Jedi! We'll make a few stops to throw these pests off, but we're going to find Exar Kun in the Yavin system." The dark-haired Skywalker woman cursed as she sensed Force sensitives closing in on her ship, but before anyone could stop the Sith, her ship was off the planet. Less than a nanosecond later, Mercure Skywalker and Halen Palpatine had disappeared into hyperspace.

"This is Shmi Skywalker. May the Force be with you." The Bothan nervously handed the baby girl to the tall, lanky Rar.

"Thank you, Doctor." The Twi'lek smiled as he accepted the child.

"Hold it, bounty hunter! You may be able to con Dr. Or'lay, but you can't fool me." Janier Rar spun around to see a copper-skinned, human teen followed by an enormous reptile.

"I apologize for the confusion, Doctor, but the Jedi Council had sent us here to take Shmi Skywalker to the training center on Bespin." The Barabel smiled before turning to Janier Rar. "Now give Shmi to me, and you will not be harmed."

"This child has a hefty price tag and you two stand between me and my payment. Now, if you'll excuse me." Janier Rar flashed a charming smile before breaking into a mad dash for his ship.

"I don't know who you, sir, but you are going nowhere with Shmi." The robed, human girl grinned as she levitated a squirming Janier Rar a meter from the durasteel floor.

Janier Rar swallowed his surprise as he whipped out a blaster from beneath his armor. Whatever sorcery those Jedi used, stun shots would place Rar back on his feet. He fired at the dark-skinned human, but a long, green stick sprung from something in the girl's hand and intercepted every shot. Rar turned his attention to the seemingly overgrown reptile, but his attacks were met with even less success than before. No blades snapped from anything in the Barabel's hand, but every blaster bolt seemed to disappear as they neared the large Jedi.

"Sithspit!" Rar cursed as he fired the last bolt from his blaster. Before he could reach into his blasterproof armor and replace his blaster, however, both the weapon and the child flew out of his reach. Rar, for the sake of his payment, wanted to chase the two Jedi the minute they gently placed him back on the floor, but the survival skills he had learned in the dreary underworld of Ryloth told him to avoid another fight that could not be won. If he avoided that pair, he would not be sent to any correctional facilities and live to hunt another bounty.


End file.
